Honnōji
The Incident at Honnōji (本能寺の変) refers to Mitsuhide's infamous betrayal, which causes his liege to commit suicide. Since he was one of Nobunaga's most trusted vassals, the event continues to be one of Japan's famous historical mysteries. In the games, it acts as an iconic moment for the time period and is given a special event in every Nobunaga's Ambition and Taiko Risshiden title. Role in Games Samurai Warriors The area also serves as the battlefield for Kyoto related events in the series. Usually a turning point in the stories of the involved characters, it ultimately determines Nobunaga's fate in the game. Mitsuhide's version of the battle has him deal with morale issues in his army and stresses the importance of setting the temple on flames. Ranmaru, bravely defending his master's position, will become a fierce opponent during the battle. In Samurai Warriors, the battle acts as the turning point in his story paths as he tries to prevent Nobunaga's escape from the area. If he succeeds, he continues to onto his upper path scenario. In Nobunaga, Ranmaru, and Oichi's story, they fight through the Akechi army and have Nobunaga escape safely. Noh's version of the stage makes her an enemy of both armies after she kills Nobunaga's double. She then escapes to chase her husband. She also has another version where she stays loyal to Nobunaga after killing Oichi and helps him escape. For Oichi's lower path story, Oichi and the Azai army surround the remaining Oda retainers who have gathered under Noh. Knowing that the fight will determine the next ruler of the land, Mitsuhide races to get reinforcements and must be stopped. After that, Nagamasa will order that Honnoji must be set on fire; However, Oichi must talk him down. Regardless of whether she succeeds, reinforcements led by Hideyoshi and Ieyasu arrive. After they are taken care of, Nagamasa orders and attack from the rear gate while Hanzo attempts to ambush the Azai. Oichi then has one last tearful fight with Ranmaru and Noh, killing them. With the battle over, Keiji complains on how long the Oda loyalists will keep him waiting. In Masamune's upper path story, the Date Army must race the Akechi forces into the temple to confront Nobunaga personally while the temple is ablaze. As soon as Masamune makes it to the back gate, Mitsuhide orders a charge into the temple. As the Date forces fight the Akechi, Nobunaga seizes the opportunity to slip out. When Mitsuhide dies, Hideyoshi and Keiji arrive, and soon, the Date forces must fight the Oda Army, before Masamune confronts Nobunaga. In the event Masamune takes too long to get inside, the Akechi breach the gates forcing the Date to fight them off. During this time, Nobunaga will attempt to flee forcing both the Akechi and the Date to chase him down. Samurai Warriors 2 alters the layout to have the shrine in the south and creates a maze of passageways to barricade the Oda army's position. Nobutada is put into focus as both forces will try to either save or slay him at the nearby castle. In Mitsuhide's version of the stage, Nō and Oichi give their lives to guard Nobunaga. Nobunaga's side of the battle has his vassals heavily surrounded and easily routed during the first few minutes of the conflict. He will either try to escape from the invasion or defeat Mitsuhide. In this title, Magoichi snipes Nobunaga and forces Mitsuhide to take the blame for causing the daimyo's death. In Samurai Warriors 3, the shrine itself is in the North, guarded by Ranmaru Mori and his brothers. In Nobunaga's version, he originally intends to escape but when his wife and Ranmaru are killed, he fights Motochika Chōsokabe who became involved and Mitsuhide to the death. For the Akechi side, Mitsuhide and Motochika will cut anyone down while on their way to Nobunaga. For Mitsuhide's version, the player must defeat officers and rendezvous with Motochika, and then make way to the Main Hall together while a fire attack happened. Once they arrive, Nobunaga will head toward the escape point, in which the player must defeat him before he arrives. For Motochika's version, the player must defeat Ranmaru first, and then rescue Mitsuhide from Nobutada Oda. After that, they must arrive at the Main Hall together to get to Nobunaga. Nobunaga won't head towards the escape point and can be defeated here. In the Moushouden expansion, only the Oda side is available, and Nō and Ranmaru have Honnoji as their final stage. The difference from Nobunaga Oda's version is that the whole battlefield is on fire, making the player gradually lose health, therefore making the stage difficult. Also, all other Oda officers is nowhere to been seen, save Nobunaga, Nō, and Ranmaru. In Ranmaru's version, Gracia also shows up to try and stop them from reaching Mitsuhide. Warriors Orochi In the first game, Nobunaga heads to the temple due to Huang Zhong's suggestion. Although they were expecting to meet Cao Cao, they were tricked into a trap set by Da Ji. The area is soon engulfed in flames and Nobunaga's army is surrounded. Even so, their leader remains calm and orders Toshiie to extinguish the flames. Rumors of Cao Cao's possible appearance attracts Xiahou Dun to the scene and, though he is disappointed to not see his cousin, he aids Nobunaga's forces. Shingen supports them as well, gloating that Nobunaga now owes him a favor. When Da Ji is defeated, she states it was a fun charade and retreats. Huang Zhong, Ina, and Xiahou Yuan have their dream stage take place in this area in Warriors Orochi 2. These three expert archers desire to prove that their skill can outperform any firearm. They defend Nobunaga and plan to stage a fire attack on Masamune's army. To ensure that their plan succeeds, they rely on sniping enemy scouts with their arrows and defeat Magoichi when he suspects deception. If their plot succeeds, they easily gain the upper hand over the young leader. Masamune will yell for Dian Wei's assistance if he experiences trouble while Zhao Yun and Yukimura charge straight for Nobunaga. In the event their plan fails, the musket-reliant army surrounds the undermanned archer army. Warriors Orochi 3 has Honnōji take place during chapter 3. Players first start out with the Hōjō forces under Ujiyasu breaking through the front gates. When Oda forces ambush the party in a courtyard, Sun Jian arrives to meet up with the Hōjō. Suddenly, soldiers decide to open fire accidentally hitting gunpowder, starting a huge fire that begins to decrease health for both sides, and burns Mitsuhide alive. Through the blaze, the Coalition must also fight Fu Xi who is looking for Da Ji. Nō also blocks the path to Nobunaga before the fight with the man himself. After the battle, No, Nobunaga, and Fu Xi joins the Coalition. The redux version of the stage omits the accidental fire which enables players to face Mitsuhide and recruit him to their side. In Ultimate, the Shu-Tokugawa forces attack Nobunaga's base after being fed incorrect information by a fake Jiang Wei. Warriors Orochi 4 places the area as Nobunaga's main base of operations. When the Resistance army defeats the Oda vassals and forces many to surrender, Liu Bei and the Sanada invade the area to try and ascertain Nobunaga's true intentions. Upon his defeat, Nuwa and Nezha arrive to defend Nobunaga, revealing that they had ordered him to act as a villain to draw in humans to join his cause and to force others into banding together to stand against him. Although Nuwa admits Nobunaga had too much fun acting as a villain, both sides decide to unite together to form the Coalition. Later, while Nobunaga and most of the Coalition is searching for more Arms of Ouroboros, the Olympian armies under Athena and Ares invade the temple, but the defense plans left to Zhuge Dan, Ieyasu and the Date army allow them to hold out until Yukimura and Naotora's reinforcements arrive to save them. In one of the DLC stages, Zhang Fei, Takakage and Ding Feng search the area after hearing of the potent taste and gifts granted by Odin's wine. After defeating any would-be competitors, the demon army arrives and begins relocating the treasures of the city. Humorously, Gyūki accidentally destroys the bottle containing the special wine, and immediately begins speaking in an eloquent and dignified manner, boosting the morale of the demon army. After the battle, Takakage and Ding Feng conclude it may have been better to never find out of the fruit's secrets Kessen Kessen III shows the entire event through a series of cutscenes. During the game's first playthrough, the temple is attacked in a massive conflict during the opening movie. Nobunaga and Ranmaru hurry for the temple's lower exit and trigger various defense mechanisms during their flight. While the young man loses his life for his lord, Nobunaga's escape is blocked by an ominous figure engulfed in fire. The mysterious figure haunts Nobunaga with a riddle, saying that dreams are reality and reality is a dream, before the figure shoots the lord in the chest. Nobunaga tells Kicho that he has had this dream since childhood and wonders if it foretells their fate. His dream becomes a reality later in his life yet his wife's loyalty saves him from death. He carries her wounded body and they escape together. The game's second playthrough details the events preceding the attack. Kicho, wanting to keep her childhood friend from betraying Nobunaga, stays with Mitsuhide. Yoshiaki criticizes her stay with Mitsuhide and pesters his subordinate to take action. Mitsuhide, intent to make a world for him and her, imprisons her to prevent her interference with his assassination attempt. A ninja brigade sent by Hachisuka frees her from the castle's dungeon and urges her return to Kyoto. The rest of the events follow the first version of the cinematic. Geten no Hana The betrayal at Honnōji is the climax of each character scenario in Geten no Hana. Although the characters and forces involved are reliant on the route, the basic layout of the attack remains fairly consistent in most cases. Nobuyuki is the instigator who surrounds the temple with 2,000 men. Nobunaga has one hundred at best to protect himself, and reinforcements from Azuchi Castle are sluggish to assist his defense. Nobuyuki's ninja set the temple ablaze while Nobunaga and Ranmaru are still inside it. Events which occur at Honnōji beyond this point and its final conclusion varies in each story. Game Nihonshi Kakumeiji Honnōji serves as the final battle of the game. Trapped within the confines of the temple grounds, Nobunaga, Ranmaru, and three other pages are up against a slew of powerful Akechi units blocking the entrance. Even if the battle is won through trial and error, it will still count as a defeat for the player. Historical Information Gallery Honnoji_(SW3).jpg|Samurai Warriors 3 stage image Honnoji.jpg|Warriors Orochi stage image Honnoji_(WO3).png|Warriors Orochi 3 stage image Honnoji (GNK).png|Game Nihonshi Kakumeiji ~Oda Nobunaga~ screenshot Honnoji-100manninnobuambit.jpg|100man-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou season main visual Category:Samurai Warriors Battles